Relationships of Leven Martell
Leven Martell's Relationships are those relationships that are important to Leven Martell. 'Lovers' William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Lover|link=William Lovie III. William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. Leven Martell attended the Lucernian Academy and when she arrived there her sister was in her last year which meant the two close sisters were very similar when they both were at school together. This mean that for her first year Leven was a determined student and was constantly attempting to get better at fighting, and during the last months of her fist year in the academy she grew close to William Lovie, and Jasper Hale. This closeness at first was mainly with Jasper but after he became entranced by a number of other girls Leven and William became closer. She was drawn in by his kindness, and looks but eventually she came to be driven closer by a feeling she got when she was around him. She had never felt safer then when she was with him, and in her loneliness he gave her a constant reprieve. What started as the two simply training together in fencing became a sexual relationship that spilled into every fabric of their lives. Before long they were barely even fencing, as she was becoming more obsessed with the way that he made her feel, and for him her innocence and kindness made him forget a moment the person he was becoming. This was during the time when Britney Hemsworth was still in the picture and thus William was a very wild young man with little control over himself, and when he met Leven he was quickly able to seduce the buaetiful and intelligent but still naive young girl into his bed. During this period she was one of the main girls that he was with and she when her sister left she became even more emotionally involved with William, and this continued even during the chaotic days that came about when Britney Hemsworth lost the affection of William. Britney and Leven came to fight eachother on several occasions at school as the two girls fought over the affection of William who was at this point moving on to Amber Heard II. of whome he would become actually emotionally involved. 'Best Friends' Alys_Vaith_Cover_Front_Amazing.jpg|Alys Vaith - Best Friend|link=Alys Vaith Alys Vaith See Also : Alys Vaith Leven Martell, and Alys Vaith first became friends when their parents arranged to have them paired together in order for the two young ladies to have companionship. The two came to bond heavily over a shared love for riding horses near Sunspear at first, and they did this without the okay of their parents of whom they had tricked and lied to believing that they were in love with lady like things like sewing and reading. It was when they were twelve that everything changed due to the fact that Alys heard about a tournament happening in Nortburg, and the two girls would convince their father through the assistence of Leven's uncle Oberyn that they should be allowed to go and watch it. Going together with Oberyn, and Wilheim Martell the two girls would fall in love with the environment of the tournament, and Oberyn would tell Leven, and Alys stories of the capital, and they fell in love with the capital as well. When they returned to Sunspear they were both able to convince their parents about the importance of going to the Lucernian academy, and this would come to fruition at the age of fourteen when they both went to the Lucernian Academy. Living together there for years Alys fell in love with Luca Rosby the heir to House Rosby, and at the same time Leven was falling deeply in love with William, and Alys openly was basically the only person that told Leven it might not be wise to get so romantically attached to the prince. Corina Percy See Also : Corina Percy 'Family' Desmera Bardwyn Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Desmera Bardwyn - Adopted Daughter|link=Desmera Bardwyn Quintus Pleminus Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Quintus Pleminus - Adopted Son|link=Quintus Pleminus Desmera Bardwyn See Also : Desmera Bardwyn Quintus Pleminus See Also : Quintus Pleminus Oberyn Martell II. See Also : Oberyn Martell II. Leven and Oberyn Martell were not especially close while she was young as he was constantly away, and when he did return home for his brief times she was in Lucerne at the Academy. Their relationship grew after his return for good during the days following the Journey, and during this time as her father got sicker and sicker, she came to look at her uncle as a father of sorts. Oberyn would knight her for her valor during the Journey, and together he joined her in swearing his oaths to the King of Lucerne as he was the new Grand Lord of House Martell as his brother Doran had secretly stepped down with only a select few knowing how close to death Doran truly was. Oberyn worked alongside Leven Martell to have his bastard daughters turned into a bastardy Knightly Order and this was the final element to the true growth of their relationship. Oberyn Martell would be convinsed by Leven to journey again and this led to Oberyn travelling to Bolten where he led the Martell forces into the attack on Karhold. Close Friends Morrigan See Also : Morrigan Jasper Hale See Also : Jasper Hale Category:Relationships